


untitled 2

by shmrshmr (bethfekete)



Series: WIP and inspiration lost [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethfekete/pseuds/shmrshmr





	untitled 2

INTRO  
When Arthur died he thought he would see his parents and friends waiting for him. He thought he would be able to watch over his living friends and wait for them in return. When he died he thought he would finally be able to rest.   
He wasn't all wrong. He did get to see his friends and loved ones. And there was someone waiting. But that's starting at the end of the story. Or maybe the middle. Or maybe a mix of both. Let's start somewhere that makes more sense. King Arthur's death in the arms of a warlock.   
"I want to say something I've never said to you before: Merlin, thank you."  
And that was it. Arthur looked into his best friends eyes and knew for the first time in his life he had said exactly the right thing at exactly the right time. Then he let his hand drop from Merlin's head and he gave in to the darkness that had been pulling at him since Mordred's blow.   
It was a seamless transition. One moment he accepted death and the next he was watching his friend scream and beg. He watched until a shattered Merlin lit his king's body on fire and threw Excalibur into the lake. He watched a small hand catch the sword and pull it under. He watched Merlin turn and start back to Camelot and he watched a petite woman rise from the water. He saw her stare after Merlin. The woman turned and approached the young king sword still in hand.   
And that, my friends, is where our story truly begins.  
CHAPTER 1  
"King Arthur, if you'll follow me please."   
"Who are you? You look familiar."   
"I am the Lady of the Lake. Before that I was a scared druid that had been cursed and killed."  
Arthur was puzzled but followed nonetheless, he was dead, what was she going to do? Kill him more? Despite the introduction, he didn't remember her. "Were you in a druid camp?"  
Freya looked over her shoulder, "No, I was in the courtyard trying to escape before I transformed and hurt someone."  
Arthur stopped. He remembered now. "The Bastet. But that wasn't a curse, that was a beast that took the shape of a girl to lure in men."  
A tinkling laugh came from the girl. "No you dollop-head, what you just described is a Lamia. Now let's get going. I don't like to keep the Sidhe waiting."  
He was startled at the name. This girl had known Merlin. He shook his head. Of course this girl had known Merlin. A magical beast in Camelot. That had Merlin written all over it.  
"You called me a dollop-head. How did you know Merlin? Was he the one that cursed you?"  
Freya spun on her heel, sword raised, and snarled, "Merlin is the kindest man I have ever known. He rescued me from Halig and wanted to take me away. He loved me and with every breath in my dying body I loved him. It's because he brought me here to a lake with mountains that I died in peace. It's because of his love for me that the Sidhe gave me passage to Avalon and I became the Lady of the Lake. Everyone that Merlin loves. Truly loves. Ends up here. Now shut up and follow me!"  
As she stormed off Arthur decided to keep his mouth closed until he knew what was going on. With a sigh he followed and thought about the Merlin he didn't know. He hoped the the- she?- could tell him more about his friend and the love that had apparently brought him to Avalon.  
CHAPTER 2  
Through the mist Arthur began to see shapes. The people Merlin loved, he thought to himself. I wonder who's here.   
He stopped for a third time and his jaw dropped. There was Lancelot and Elyan talking to the Dragon lord Balinor. He saw a hair flip out of the corner of his eye and his heart clenched "oh Gwaine" he murmured to himself. Merlin didn't even know. He turned and saw Gwaine already laughing with Will. Will, who was apparently not the sorcerer that had conjured the wind.   
He looked around and saw Morgana?! sitting with his- what?! Morgana and Uther were sitting together having a civil conversation. No, more than civil. There were tears and smiles. He walked over to them, the confusion surely written all over his face.  
"Father? Morgana? What's going on? I thought this was for those that Merlin loved."  
Uther smiled and patted the ground next to him. "Sit down son. Someone will be here shortly to explain. With you, Morgana and, Sir Gwaine showing up on the same day they thought it better to do one announcement."  
"Father, I know why Morgana is here. Merlin has always had a crush on her. But you? You executed magic users for years. You hated him. He killed you! Why are you here?"  
The others had wandered over at this point and Gwaine put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.  
"Really, Princess? You haven't figured that out? Merlin hated the tyrant that killed because of magic but he loved your father because he was your father."  
"And dear brother, Merlin didn't kill Uther. Agravaine and I did. I gave your uncle an amulet that would reverse any spell. Merlin tried to heal Uther. He wasn't healing the tyrant. He was helping the man that was responsible for bringing you into the world. He was helping because you asked for magic. If he could show you that magic could be used for good, he would make sure that the king would live."  
Again, Arthur was slack jawed. Before he could reply he saw a small blue light coming from the mist. A familiar shape stood next to it. From the body language it looked like the person was unsure how they'd be received by the assembled group.  
The mist cleared and Morgana was the first to shout "Mordred!" running to the boy. Arthur had enough time to think "why aren't I angry? he killed me." before the blue light became clear and the being contained in the sphere started to speak.  
"You all know that you're here because Emrys loves you. In time you'll be reunited with him but for now you'll wait. Strength," he looked at Gwaine, "when the time comes Emrys will need you to keep him grounded. Courage, he'll need you when everything starts to bring him down. High Priestess, he was your doom but he is also your destiny. Remember that."   
"How long will we have to wait?" "What are we waiting for?" "Will anyone else be joining us?"  
The Sidhe held up his hands, "All in good time. Others will be joining you and they will each bring a piece of the legend with them. For now, share your stories. Share your Merlin and your Emrys. The next to join you will not be here for many years and they will bring news of their Merlin. Of their Emrys. And so it will go until all are assembled and the world needs you." With that he was gone.  
The group looked at each other. Clearly some of the information was new to those that had been here for a while.   
Will was the first to speak. "Well we're supposed to share our stories of Merlin, right? I knew him first so I guess I'll start." He paused and licked his lips. "Um.. I'm not sure where to start exactly so how about you guys ask and we'll go from there."  
"How old were you when you met?" Lancelot asked.  
"We were 6." Will grimaced. Apparently it was not a fond memory. "We hated each other! My mother and I just moved to Ealdor. My father had just died and I was looking for my place with the other children. I met Merlin first. He was so nice. He showed me where all the best hiding spots were. He showed me where we could fish and swim. He was my only friend for a few days. Then I met the other children and found out that Merlin was a bastard. They threw things at him and teased him. No wonder the kid knew where all the hiding spots were. Of course I wanted to be liked by the group so I showed them where he hid. I threw things at him when he walked by. I called him names. But he always had a smile on his face. Like he knew I was a good person even though I was doing awful things."  
"So how did you become best friends? When we were there you looked really close."  
Will rolled his eyes, "You know Merlin, Morgana. He came up to me one day when I was alone. We were 8 I think. And he gave me one of those smiles. You know, the ones where his eyes crinkle up and suddenly you're feeling happy too? One of those. And he said 'It's ok. I know what I am and I know you just want to be liked. But we had fun those first couple of days, yeah? If you ever need to get away I have some new hiding spots.' I was floored. Did he really just say that? We were mean to him for years and he was still willing to be my friend? And that's what it was. He was willing to be my friend. Not asking me to be his friend. So I followed him. I asked him if he was simple on top of being a freak. He said 'No. I just thought maybe you needed a friend.' I let him walk away. But it got me thinking you know? I watched him closely after that. When the kids picked on him he took it with a smile. He helped his mum with the chores and helped most of the people in the village. Hunith had taught him to read and write so he would write letters for some of the adults. He always had a kind word. Nothing got the kid down. One day, I think it was summer, Merlin had flowers in his hand. Hunith hadn't been well and he was bringing them to her. One of the older kids knocked him down and stomped the flowers into the dirt. Merlin took it with a smile and walked away. I followed him to one of his new hiding spots and hid behind the bushes. Merlin sat there for a minute and then he started to cry. These huge sobs were coming out of this scrawny kid. I sat down next to him and rubbed his back. I think that was the first time I ever saw him react to the bullies with something other than a grin. When he calmed down I asked him why he didn't just go pick more. He told me there weren't anymore. That was all of them. He asked me why I followed him and I didn't have an answer. I asked him why he never fought back and he looked at himself, looked at me, looked back at himself and rolled his eyes. We both laughed and from then on we were inseperable. I taught him how to fight back with words and he taught me how to think for myself."  
Arthur spoke next, "When did you find out about his magic?"  
Will grew somber. "Just before he left for Camelot. We were in the forest and I was chopping down a tree. We didn't see Old man Simmons until the tree started to fall. It was going to land on top of him. I looked at Merlin the exact second his eyes went gold and the tree moved two feet to the left. It landed on Simmons leg instead of his head. Merlin looked at me and the color drained from his face. He ran back to his house and I followed. We were yelling at each other when his mother walked in. I was asking why he never told me. I was hurt! He had lied to me for years! How could he keep this a secret? From me?! I was his best friend! I stormed out of the house and didn't talk to him for a week. When I went back he was packing to go to Camelot."  
Arthur swallowed. That sounded really familiar.   
Freya turned to look at the group. Most of them had forgotten about her. "When I met Merlin I knew he had magic from the beginning. He used it to release me from the cage i was in. He took me to the catacombs and kept me safe. He brought me food and gave me his jacket. He loved me and I loved him. I didn't feel like a monster when I was with him. For the first time in a long time I was just me. Not a druid to be hunted. Not someone cursed. Not a killer. Just Freya. Merlin's Freya. We were going to run away together. Somewhere with a lake and mountains. Somewhere we could be free. After I was stabbed Merlin carried me here. A place with a lake and mountains. A place to be free."  
Arthur looked at Balinor, "Why are you here? How could Merlin have loved you? He only knew you for a few days."  
Uther looked ashamed as he answered for the Dragonlord. "Balinor is Merlin's father."  
"Thanks old friend, I can handle it. After your father tricked me into trapping the great dragon under the castle, I ran. I couldn't let him execute me like he did the rest of my kin. The dragons were gone, my family destroyed. I fled to Essitir and thought I'd be safe. For a while I was. I spent time in Ealdor working with Hunith. We fell in love and were handfasted by the druids. One year and one day is what we were promised. We had six months before the knights of Camelot found me. I ran again. I ran and hid in a cave. I sent a letter to Gaius about a year after I left Hunith. I was alone until you boys found me. I had no idea I was a father until Merlin confronted me."  
"Is he the reason you were going to come back? A duty to your son?"  
"No. I missed Kilgarrah. I missed your father and Gaius. I was tired of hiding in a cave. I didn't know how to be a father but I was looking forward to getting to know my son."  
"After you died I told Merlin no man was worth his tears."  
"I know. I saw."  
Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away from the group.   
"When I was small the elders would speak of the prophecy of Emrys and the Once and Future King. They would bring a golden age to Albion and magic would be free again. The land and people would flourish. There would be peace between all the kingdoms at last. One king ruling through friendship instead of conquest. Emrys by his side. Protecting and serving him until the day the king drew his last breath. Then Emrys would retreat from the world and wait for his king to rise again. For when Albion's need is greatest the Once and Future King will return. Emrys by his side once more.  
"I didn't know I was destined to kill you Arthur. I swear. When you knighted me I thought the golden age was upon us. The king of Camelot had made a druid a knight! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Mordred broke down in tears while Morgana held him, rocking him like a small child.  
They all sat back, thinking about this new information. Many things about Merlin finally making sense. Will had taught Merlin that just because you could take it all with a smile didn't mean you had to. Sometimes you could fight back and if you fought with words you were less likely to get hit. Losing Freya had hardened his heart and he didn't let anyone else in. He still gave most of himself to everyone that knew him but held part inside. He had tried so hard to save Uther to spare Arthur the pain of watching a father die. He didn't seek any recognition for his heroics because he was meant to protect and serve. How could he serve if everyone knew how powerful he was? Only that idiot would take it so literally. Knights serve the king with their swords, don't they? That.. clotpole didn't need to be an actual servant! 

CHAPTER 3  
What seemed like hours later a new form was approaching through the mist. To the surprise of everyone in attendance, both Uhter and Balinor stood to greet the new arrival. Arthur was shocked to see the Great Dragon. So he just died? That means I didn't kill him. Oh. Balinor's son. Merlin's a Dragonlord. He lied. Again. But still, Arthur felt no anger. Maybe agner wasn't allowed in Avalon? He'd have to ask.  
14825


End file.
